


The Idea

by potatofan118



Series: The Beginning [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/pseuds/potatofan118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to put this in the end notes for the next part of the story, because I wrote that first, but then I thought I'd make a series out of it. Anyway, prelude to Oblivious, but it can be read as a stand alone.</p><p>It's late Sunday night when Stiles gets home from his date with Derek. Not only was it a perfect date, but they finally figured out how to tell the pack they were together. Things are going great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea

As Derek drove Stiles back to his house, conversation was endlessly flowing. And by the time their 5th date was over, Derek was walking Stiles up to his door.

 

"So, the rest of the pack doesn't know about us." Derek started, kind of hesitant.

 

"Yeah, I know we should tell them, but I don't want to make it seem like a big deal. It is a big deal. To me. And you, obviously, but it shouldn't change anything, you know?"

 

"Are you saying that we should just leave it alone until they figure it out?"

 

"Well," Stiles started, paused, "what if we made it really obvious that we were dating."

 

"I'm not inflicting endless PDA on them. I don't care how attractive you are, we are not putting the others through that." Derek half-laughed.

 

"I meant-- here, give me your jacket." Stiles held his hand out, expecting.

 

"C'mon sourwolf, gimme. I know you love your precious jacket. I wont lose it. Or harm it in any way. I'll wear it to school, tomorrow."

 

Derek smiled and took off his jacket. Head bowed lightly. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the faint glow of the porch light allowed Stiles to see the faint blush on Derek's cheeks. Adorable. Absolutely adorable.

 

Stiles smiled as he took the jacket. He stretched his arms to allow them to be covered by the smooth, but cut up texture of the jacket. They stared at each other for a minute or so when the porch lights flickered, signalling that the Sheriff wanted Stiles inside.

 

Stiles put his head down and huffed. Looking back up, he felt a surge of happiness and affection for the man in front of him. He jumped forward, grabbing the back of Derek's head in a quick but passionate kiss. Before Derek had the chance to respond, he pulled back said goodnight, and was inside the house.

 

Leaning back against the door. He smiled at his dad who had peeked in the room for a brief second. He closed his eyes and sighed with content.

 


End file.
